McCrooke v. Donia Trial
The McCrooke v. Donia was a Lovian Supreme Court Trial which started on December 23, 2009, in which Pierlot McCrooke accused August Magnus Donia. It was the second trial in Supreme Court since the Constitution of 2007 was signed. It was headed by His Honor the Supreme Court Judge Yuri Medvedev. A.M. Donia was not found guilty for vandalism, but was for violation of McCrooke's integrity. The trial provoked some excitement, especially in the popular press. Process Starting the case Judge: I declare this a federal case, based on the fact that this is an inter-state issue that can not be handled by the State Court. (Constitution, Article 9.1) Accusations Pierlot McCrooke: * Vandalism and violation of personal integrity ** Accusing and inappropriate statements and pictures were placed on my personal page. Including statements on me being 'a cold, heartless bastard' and a picture of a smoking cuban representing myself. He also wrote an article in the La Quotidienne on December 20 2009 which I consider as vandalism. Finally, he reverted my edits stating I divorced my wife. He also censored a article in TNCT **: Evidence part 1 **: Evidence part 2 *** I demand a 1 month block and an official apology towards all victims. * Signed ** Pierlot McCrooke 09:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Parties and representatives The following persons are involved in the trial: * Plaintiffs - represented by Pierlot McCrooke ** Pierlot McCrooke * Defendants - represented by August Magnus Donia ** August Magnus Donia Proving appropriety Judge: The subjects that are involved and the accusations that have been made are from differing locations within Lovia. Therefor this case is a federal matter and thus it can not be handled by the State Court (Constitution, Article 9.1). I was appointed Judge and will perform this task in an outermost neutral way. The lawsuit This section contains the lawsuit itself, including the plaintiff's and defendant's two rounds. Reading the case The plaintiff, Pierlot McCrooke has demanded a case against the defender; August Magnus Donia. The plaintiff is represented by himself. The defender will be represented by himself. Following are the charges and requested punishments for the defender. * August Magnus Donia: Accused for vandalism and violation of personal integrity. The requested punishments are a one month block, and an official apology. (Supreme Court Judge) 10:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC)~ Plaintiff's first round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the plaintiff to start his first round. He has the right to speak to me in public. He can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the defendant questions to prove his or her guiltiness. Pierlot McCrook, plaintiff: He vandalized many pages (mainly newspapers), called me a bastard (he doesn't apologize), denies his vandalism and more. I think nobody should trust Magnus. He can't be trusted. He does mainly bad things. That is why I request a one month block for Magnus. Defendant's first round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the defendant or his lawyer to start his first round. He has the right to speak to me in public. He can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the plaintiff questions to prove his right in this case. August Magnus Donia, defendant: I could also accuse him, Mr. Pierlot McCrooke of being pure evil, of slandering the good name of the Donia clan, of divorcing his pregnant wife just because he dislikes her father. I know this is not illegal, but you understand it is a bad thing to do and it gets under your nerves. What you did was something outrageous, Pierlot. To divorce your lawful wife, mother to your only son, just because you dislike her father. I acted on emotion. That is why I called you names, and I feel I had all the right to do so. As of the "supposed vandalism", I thought I was doing a good thing, just making news, but I meant no harm. I have also apologized already, also to you Pierlot. But that is not good enough for you, because you are on a personal revenge for what happened on WikiStad, on which I have got you banned after horrible vandalism you did as a moderator. I believe you are on a personal vendetta against me, therefore. As I have already told everybody, Pierlot, I was trying to contribute. It went wrong, and I expressed my regrets for that. I have already apologized to Bucu, and to you, and Harris and everybody who is envolved in this mess. Since all of the "supposed vandalism" was actually done in good faith by me, and immediately reverted, I feel no harm has been done. Unlike with the divorce, Pierlot: that did do some serious harm my comrade. I have called Pierlot names, yes I have. I do not deny this. But only after he refused his pregnant wife. Can you understand my emotion, judge, members of the court? Can you understand the anger that hails from the love of a father for his dearest daughter? Can you understand, that all I did, was done in good fath, and that I never meant to do any harm to this amazing country, Lovia, the land of our joined ancestors? I hereby rest my case. I have said everything what I wanted to say, and I hope it was enough. Let justice be done, Honourable judge, members of the court, let justice be done, let me go free, for I am a man who loves his family and who firmly stands for his ideals, and not even a thousend Pierlot's will convince me otherwise, since a man has the right to stand up for his believes, and defend his family and speak out his opinion in every single situation aslong as Lovia is a free nation, a nation of free men and women! And if I will be prosecuted for saying my opinion, for speaking my heart, then Lovia is not the place for me to be, then it is already a dictatorship, as those who fear the LCP have said it would be if we would win the next elections. I have spoken. Plaintiff's second round Judge: If he feels the need to do so, the plaintiff can start his second round. If he wishes to skip it, this trial will be over and a verdict will be made. Pierlot McCrook, plaintiff: What Magnus has said is very bad. He has vandalized too much. I don't trust magnus when he says that he did the vandalism for good faith. That isn't true. Also Magnus has to accept the divorce. And don't do the emotional polka. Defendant's second round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the defendant or his lawyer to start his second round. He has the right to speak to me in public. He can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the plaintiff questions to prove his right in this case. August Magnus Donia, defendant: Pierlot McCrooke is doing everything in his power to get me prosecuted but he '''shall not succeed'! I shall no bowe down to him, I stand here, tall and proud, knowing I am defending what is right and knowing that the man who is fighting for a good cause is always the winner.'' "Emotional polka"? What sort of nonsense is that, Mr. McCrooke? If you were in my situation you would feel the same way, I am sure you would. And as I said several times: I have done some things I should not have done, but I meant no harm. I was not out to do any vandalism, I was just placing an article in a newspaper, is that vandalism? Since when? Your own TVN poll says there is only one user who wants me to be blocked, and I suspect that is you, Pierlot McCrooke. As I said, you hate me and you are on a personal vendetta against me. That is why I should't be taken '''you' seriously! You keep telling everybody not to listen to me. And that I cannot be trusted. Why is that? I am not telling any lies at all. And I haven't done anything wrong. I have said I regret the way things went, and I have apologized to the people involved, and I tried to explain the fact you did not understand me. I think I have said enough now. Because there is nothing more to say. The only right, and fair verdict at this point, would be to clear me of all charges.'' And yes, I accept the divorce. You are in your right on that one. But that does not stop me from calling you an asshole, for divorcing your pregnant wife, who happens to be my daughter! And you can say that the things I say are untrue, that I am not sincere. But by saying so you are being speculative, and not only that, you are also insulting me and my good name, and the good name of the Donia clan and the LCP. Pierlot, before this day is over, you will be apologizing to me! I have spoken. Judging the case Judge: August Magnus Donia was accused of vandalism and violation of the personal integrity of Pierlot McCrooke. The demanded punishment was a one month block and an official apology. To the charge of vandalism, this court finds August M. Donia not guilty. To the charge of violation of personal integrity, this court finds August M. Donia guilty. August M. Donia will have to make an apology for his actions on the personal talk page of Pierlot McCrooke. No block will be given to August M. Donia, but if a site moderator should ever find him guilty of crimes of this nature again he may be blocked at once for a period up to two weeks in the awaiting of further measures. I would also like to ask both the plaintiff and the defendant to keep their personal grievances for themselves in the future. If they can not work together peacefully they should at least have the decency to avoid each other and let the rest of us live without their arguments, the Supreme Court Judge . See also * Supreme Court Category:Supreme Court